There currently exist a variety of portable computing devices (i.e., mobile devices), including wireless computing devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, laptop computers, wireless computers, etc., which are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. These mobile devices (including cellular telephones, internet protocol (IP) telephones, smartphone devices, etc.) can communicate audio and data packets over wireless networks. In addition, mobile devices may also possess software applications such as a web browser application, a music player, an email program, games, etc.
The ability to personalize configuration of a mobile device continues to be an area of interest and continued research for, for instance, establishing commercial advantage in the industry.